


I wouldn't miss it

by ainahi91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainahi91/pseuds/ainahi91
Summary: Alex can't stop thinking about Maggie and she does something about it.





	I wouldn't miss it

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language (I'm from Spain), so feel free to report any mistakes and I'll try to improve my grammar next time. 
> 
> I hope you like this little story anyway.

Alex was watching a TV show at home when she started thinking about Maggie again. She missed her like hell and it was not getting better as time passed. She knew she just could not call her and tell her that because Maggie deserved better than her. Alex knew she was selfish. She chose something imaginary over something real, something that she already had. And she was paying for that.

The only truth is that since Maggie left, Alex had not even thought about having kids again. She was starting to think that maybe she only thought it because Maggie made her do it. They were happy, she made her feel loved and safe and they were about to marry. Sure, they still did not live together and certainly, Alex plans were not having kids any time soon. But she thought about it. She thought about it because she knew Maggie would be a great mom. Because her heart melted every time she imagined Maggie holding their baby. And yes, she was selfish. But at the same time, she just wanted _everything_ with her fiancee. All the _first_ she promised her.

Before she realized, she was playing with her cellphone and an instant later, she was writing her a message.

_“Hi Maggie, it’s Alex. I don’t know how to start and what to say, but I was thinking about you and about what I did and I feel terrible because I let this happen and I really miss you. I know I have no right to tell you this but it’s the truth. I miss you more every day and I would like to see you or talk to you sometime. I know it’s soon. It doesn’t have to be today or even this year, but you said you didn’t want to imagine your life without me and maybe it took me a while to realize that I don’t want to imagine mine without you either. Please, take your time to heal and if you decide that you don’t want to see me, I’ll understand. Take care, Sawyer. Alex”._

It took her a while to gather the courage to press the send button. She read the text ten times before daring to send it. She knew that her feelings was not going to change any time soon, so she decided to fight for what mattered most for her. She sended the message and then left the phone on the table, almost certain that Maggie was not going to respond. And she did not for almost three days, when Alex received the best message she could ever receive.

_“Pool. Tomorrow night.”_

Alex’s heart almost explodes with joy when she reads the text. 

__

“I wouldn’t miss it”. –She answered, smiling widely.


End file.
